femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle (Two Sentence Horror Stories)
'Michelle '(Hannah Barlow) is the hidden villainess of "Guilt Trip", episode 1.03 of the Stage 13 web series Two Sentence Horror Stories (airdate June 21, 2017). She was a young woman who encountered Jayson Miller as she was walking down the sidewalk, shocked to witness him being brutalized by the police. After leaving the scene, Michelle returned later in her car and picked up Jayson, telling him about her shock at seeing his assault and how she'd come back to help him. Jayson then asked Michelle to take him to Merton, while also remarking how someone people would disapprove of Michelle (who was white) giving him (a Black man) a ride. Despite Jayson claiming it was a joke, Michelle was unnerved by Jayson's demeanor, as well as a news report on the radio about missing college student Mary Renton. This ultimately led Michelle to ditch Jayson after the two stopped at a gas station. Later on, though, while Michelle was a diner eating, Michelle was shocked to see Jayson had followed her and was trying to get into her car. Michelle asked the owner and diner waitress (Frank and Len) to walk her out to her car after informing them about Jayson following her, insisting that they didn't need to call the police. As the three went outside, Jayson angrily accused Michelle of stealing his wallet, only for Frank to threaten Jayson with a baseball bat and order him to leave. It was after Michelle left the diner that it was shown that she ''had ''stolen Jayson's wallet, as she looked through it and looked at a photograph of a young girl. As Michelle was driving away, a truck (later revealed to be driven by Jayson) began following and rear-ending her, eventually driving Michelle off the road. Jayson once again attempted to get Michelle to give him his wallet, and when he went to get a tire iron to break open her window, he found Michelle had seemingly fled the car. As Jayson investigated the car, he was horrified to find the corpse of Mary Renton in the trunk, revealing Michelle as Mary's abductor and killer. At that moment, Jayson turned to see Michelle holding him at gunpoint, angrily blasting him for following her and stating that she had just needed his wallet. Jayson pleaded with Michelle not to kill him, revealing that he had just wanted the photo in his wallet back--it being the only photo he had of his daughter. But at that, Michelle revealed her true reason for needing Jayson's wallet: to use it to frame Jayson for Mary's murder. The evil Michelle then decided that the current scenario worked out better before shooting and killing Jayson, planting the gun in his hand to make it appear that he had killed Mary and then himself. Quotes * "Don't you get it? I took your wallet so I could plant it, and then I could just walk away. It was all I needed. But now...this way works better." (Michelle's statement before killing Jayson) Gallery Michelle gun.png|Michelle holding Jayson at gunpoint Michelle decision.png|Michelle as she decided to kill Jayson Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Protagonist Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini